NEWS-2.5.12
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.5.11 = 2.5.12 is a bugfix release. It is expected to be the final release in the 2.5 series. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Vision-providing bases, such as buoys, could in some circumstances remove visibility from tiles, perhaps preventing the owner's cities from working them, in the presence of autosettlers. * When a unit such as a Leader was cargo on a transport that was lost with its home city, it could be 'saved' by teleporting to the site of that city. This could leave an illegal stack of non-allied units on the same tile (Leader and city's conqueror), and prevent the Leader teleporting to a more distant, safe city. * A few resources could be added to the map even when none were requested. * Global warming and nuclear winter had a small chance of occurring even when the client displayed the chance as 0%. * Cities produced pollution slightly too often. * When gaining free Future Techs (for instance from Darwin's Voyage), some messages showed the wrong Future Tech number. * Historians were never reporting on the "LARGEST Civilizations" (with the most citizens), by mistake. * Historians failed to take angry citizens into account when reporting on the "HAPPIEST Civilizations". * The end-game score for an arrived spaceship included population in habitation modules that weren't actually attached to the spaceship at launch. * Fix a possible network protocol warning when units are starving. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * In rulesets which allow capturing units, it's no longer allowed to capture a transport which is carrying units. (Previously this was allowed, but left the game in a broken state.) * Fix longstanding bug in rulesets with 129 or more unit types; if any of the later units was an upgrade or conversion target, the client would not allow the action. * In rulesets with nation-specific starting units, care is now taken to place them on tiles they can exist on, and clear any huts from their tile. * Rulesets which defined a unit type without any tech_req could crash the server, rather than giving an error message. * Rulesets which used default/nationlist.ruleset could not define a default_government outside the standard set defined by nationlist.ruleset. * Fix inability to use default/nationlist.ruleset in a custom ruleset lacking standard plural-named terrains such as 'Hills'. * Some improvements to unit debugging (/debug unit). * Coding style clean up to supplied default.lua script. General * Fix a rare compression failure which could stop communication between client and server. * Slightly improved diagnostics for missing sound files. * Tweak format of comments in various output files. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * When setting up single-player games, the client's AI level control no longer gets out of sync with the server state. * In the city dialog, clicking on the middle tile to rearrange workers could fail to update the city dialog map display. * (Gtk3) If you pressed Escape when prompted for the name of a new city, the relevant unit could subsequently not respond to the (B)uild City command at all. Hitting Escape when renaming a city could also lead to trouble. * (Gtk3) Happiness tooltips from the city dialog could appear in the wrong place. * (SDL) Fix a possible crash on closing the client. Help / Documentation * Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/install/ruleset docs. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: French, Catalan, Russian, Polish, Spanish, British English. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 93% nations). Build/portability * Fix building SDL client with Freetype ≥ 2.9.1. * Fix building Gtk3 client with Glib ≥ 2.61.2. * Fix Qt build issue on Cygwin. * Fix some compiler warnings with GCC 8/9/10. * Fix a warning with the wasm toolchain. * Fix possible modpack installer build failure on some platforms. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS